


February 29, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl began to smile near her father's papers for his sermon and considered knocking them down when she remembered him buying a very expensive treat for her recently.





	February 29, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl began to smile near her father's papers for his sermon and considered knocking them down when she remembered him buying a very expensive treat for her recently before she abandoned them.

THE END


End file.
